For What It's Worth
by Chasing Down A Daydream
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine are both needed back in Ohio five years after their messy high school break-up, will an unfortunate chain of events push them back to each other, or completely pull them apart? And will those events turn out to be not-so-unfortunate in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know it's been awhile but I'm back! I really wanted to publish the first chapter of this story and get some feedback from all of you! I've been working on it for months on and off and have really come to love writing it. But I can't promise consistent updates. I have through chapter 16 planned out and I've written multiple chapters and will try to do so as much as possible. I'm currently a quarter of the way through my senior year of high school so things are pretty hectic right now considering I'm taking some hard classes and homework takes up a lot of my times. So, I can promise to try to post as frequently as possible, but there might be a very noticeable time in between some chapters because I'm still working out how I want them written. I have already gone back an rewritten a few chapters, chapter one and two included but I didn't want to keep doubting this idea running through my head. I just wanted to get it out. So thank you to anyone who still even realizes I exist. And I promise you, this story will be much better (I truly hope) than my first one. Oceans of Honey was fun to write, but to me.. it sucked. Bad. So I'm hoping I do my writing skills justice and produce a great story. My best friend keeps telling me to write more because I'm good at it (though i think she meant write my original stories). Anywayyyy.. Thank you to everyone and I really hope you enjoy this story.**

**Oh and this one actually has buckets of tensions and angst so I'm pretty proud of that. My others have been fluff fluff fluff so that's an accomplishment! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never owned. Wish I did. I would change so much. Except the Klaine proposal. That was perfection :3**

* * *

_Sometimes it's easier to pretend to hate someone than to admit you still care._

**Chapter One**

It had been a hectic day, and the only thing Kurt wanted to do was get home and relax. Spend some quality time catching up on the latest _Vogue_ issue or watching _Project Runway_. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, it was.

The rain was down-pouring, dropping sheets of water on New York City. Kurt inwardly scolded himself for parking so far away from the entrance of his workplace. He flicked off all the lights and locked the door of the Vogue dot com building behind him before he raced through the heavy rain. He took cover under his small shoulder bag, though it wasn't enough to keep the rain from splashing into his eyes and blurring his already hazy vision. When he came closer, he pulled out his car keys and stamped his thumb across the small button on the remote, unlocking the doors. He jumped into his car, throwing his bag into the passenger seat as he started the ignition. His Navigator roared to life and he quickly pulled out of the small parking lot and onto the road.

The drive was short, but treacherously slow in the New York traffic. He would have almost preferred walking the short distance in the rain, but he had taken his car to work today instead of taking a taxi like he normally did, so he had to tough out the traffic that was moving only inches at a time.

It took nearly twenty minutes to make the regularly two minute drive. Hell, it only took him ten minutes to walk the distance! He breathed a large sigh of relief when the lock on his apartment door clicked open and he could feel the warmth of the air inside._ Rachel was home, then._ He pushed the door the rest of the way open, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door, removing his soaked-through coat, before noticing the candles lit dimly around the apartment and the half-naked couple that was intertwined and completely oblivious on the couch. Kurt really wasn't in the mood to deal with Rachel and Finn so he rolled his eyes, throwing a plush pillow that had ended up on the other side of the room at the two before moving into the kitchen with a loud snicker. This was a regular occurrence for him.

Kurt rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator, pulling out ingredients for a salad. He heard the shuffling of clothes and the whispered scolding of Rachel to Finn about not locking the door. He was so engrossed in the preparation of his salad that he missed when Rachel entered the small kitchen and cleared her throat. The second time she cleared her throat, though, Kurt looked up, a look of annoyance plastered on his face. Rachel stood, hands on her hips, a deep frown on her face. They had been through this numerous times. She would yell at him for interrupting and Kurt would retort by stating that this was also his apartment. They would eventually get over it and move on to another subject.

"Kurt. There is this thing called privacy! Maybe you should try knocking!" Rachel nearly screeched. Kurt abruptly let the knife he had been chopping vegetables up with clatter to the counter and glared hard at Rachel.

"Maybe you should try using your _bedroom_! Or maybe you could go to Finn's apartment because honestly, I'm tired of walking in on the two of you every time I come home from work. This has become an everyday occurrence Rachel! You'd think you would learn by now," Kurt shook his head and once again began chopping up a tomato. He loved Rachel to death, but she really should be familiar with the times in which Kurt came home from work, and she should learn to use her bedroom. Honestly, Kurt couldn't see the appeal of a couch when you had a perfectly comfortable bed to make out on.

Rachel stomped her foot and huffed out a sigh before Finn joined them in the kitchen. "Hey, dude."

"Don't call me 'dude', Finn," Kurt said with little emotion, expecting Finn's greeting line as he did every day. Finn nodded before turning to Rachel and explaining that he had to get back to his apartment. He had received a text for an immediate guys night with Puck, Mike, and Sam. An event that probably involved getting wasted at a club, Kurt guessed.

"Kurt, you're always wel-"

"I'm good, Finn. Thanks anyway." Kurt had no desire to engage in whatever they had planned for a 'guys night'. Kurt put the finishing touches to his salad before cleaning up and hurriedly moving out of the kitchen to catch the end of _Project Runway_. Rachel and Finn said their goodbyes at the door before Finn disappeared, the room completely silent aside from the buzzing of the TV.

Rachel made her way to the couch and slumped down next to Kurt and sighed loudly, trying to catch his attention. When Kurt's eyes remained glued to the television, she sighed again, louder. Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing what the girl was going to say and not really wanting to get into the conversation. The silence that followed lasted a few minutes before Rachel sighed, unnaturally, a third time. Kurt snapped his head to scowl at her, trying to convey that he wasn't in the mood, but she only took the action as a way to begin the inevitable conversation.

"You need a boyfriend, Kurt," she stated, a small frown on her lips. Kurt clenched his eyes closed, taking in a few deep breaths. Because that ended well the first time. Kurt's mind immediately flickered to Blaine. Anger quickly bubbled into his stomach. He bit into his bottom lip, biting down to repress the memories. He tasted the blood pool in his mouth. He _hated_ Blaine. Still. After five years, Kurt still couldn't stand to think about everything that had happened between the two. It made him physically sick. That was over so long ago and to this day, Kurt remembers everything crystal clear. And it still haunts him. It still hurts more than he's willing to admit. All he was sure of was that he _hated_ Blaine Devon Anderson.

Kurt's eyes shock open and he huffed, trying to tame the anger and sadness in the pit of his stomach. "I'm perfectly fine by myself," he grumbled, avoiding her gaze as she scrutinized him. She knew that the subject was hard on Kurt, but she hated seeing her best friend lonely. She hated seeing the look of envy that was impossible to miss every time he caught her and Finn making out on the couch. Or when she had a date or just stayed in cuddling with Finn on the couch watching a movie. The look on Kurt's face always said it all, even when it was brief and easily looked over, she always caught it. And every time she saw that look, she felt her heart rip open for her best friend a little bit more.

"No you're not. Ever since Bl-" the loud shrilling of the phone cut her off instantly. Kurt reached over to the side table where the land line sat and answered the phone, happy to avoid further conversation with Rachel.

"Hello?" he answered, a bit annoyed.

"_Kurt!_" A familiar voice spoke through the phone. Kurt's mood instantly raised.

"Mr. Schuster! How are you?" Rachel seemed surprised at the old teacher calling them this late. Must be important. Kurt stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen, cleaning off his empty bowl and leaned his back against the counter. Rachel followed him in and raised her eyebrows.

"_I'm great! What about you? Are you and Rachel enjoying New York?_"

"It's amazing. Everything we ever wanted. But every dream has got it's rough spots."

_ "Look, I know this is short notice, but Emma and I finally got around to the wedding and it's next Saturday. And we would really be grateful if you could come. And I would love if you could be a groomsman."_

Kurt was baffled. It had been almost six years since they had gotten engaged. He just assumed they had gotten married already. He looked at Rachel and smiled widely. "You're finally getting married, that's fantastic! I will definitely be there and _I_ would love to be a groomsman. I'll book a flight to Ohio on Wednesday!" Kurt looked at Rachel questioningly, mentally asking her if she was free. She nodded, bouncing in place with a huge grin plastered on her face. "And Rachel will be coming down with me. We can't wait to see you again Mr. Shue! It's been far too long!"

"_It has! Well, I'll see you soon, Kurt. Emma sends her regards. It was nice talking to you again._"

"You, too." Kurt ended the call and Rachel squealed.

"I love weddings!" she shouted, twirling in a circle before rushing to her room to pack a suitcase. It was Friday evening. That gave them five days to pack. Five days would do.

O-o

"Come on, Kurt! We're gonna be late for our flight! Grab your suitcases and let's go," Rachel screeched, going through her mental checklist just in case she forgot anything. Kurt sighed and carefully zipped his suitcases shut and exited the apartment with a blabbering Rachel on his heels. There was a cab waiting in front of their apartment building. They threw everything in the back and were on their way.

They met Finn at the airport and nearly missed their flight. Finn had been pulled aside for setting off the metal detector which held them up ten minutes they couldn't afford. As soon as they were cleared, the were nearly sprinting to the terminal. They made it in the nick of time and took their seats, breathing heavily.

Kurt hadn't had time to eat breakfast before they left, leaving him lightheaded after the extreme exertion of energy. His vision was flooded with black dots and his head was pounding. He took a deep breath as the plane began down the runway. He had the seat next to the aisle, the seat to his left empty due to Rachel and Finn's need to sit with each other. Kurt welcomed the silence and break from Rachel's constant nagging, though. He quickly fell asleep, dreaming only pleasant dreams.

O-o

After receiving the call from his old Glee Club director asking to attend his wedding, Blaine was ecstatic. Until he thought of who else would be there._ Kurt._ Kurt would surely have been invited, and Blaine knew him enough to know that he would never pass up an opportunity to be at a wedding. Running into him there would be absolutely inevitable. _Unless I don't go._ Blaine thought to himself. No, he had to go. He _wanted_ to go. If not for Mr. Shue, then to see his old friends. Although Blaine would never admit it to anyone, he missed Finn's childish behavior and Rachel's diva attitude. He missed Santana and her bitchiness and Brittany and her antics. One this was for sure, though: He sure as hell did not miss Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Blaine sighed loudly, looking out his apartment window over the city of Manhattan.

Blaine had a bag packed along with the suit he had hanging in his closet and was off to the airport. He was one of the first to board the plane and took his seat in the back corner. It was a window seat and he was seated next to a woman who looked fairly young. Maybe a few years older than himself. She had obvious taken an interest in Blaine as she couldn't help but let her hand inch closer and closer while her eyes connected with his far too often than was comfortable. When she had finally rested her hand on Blaine's thigh and winked at him, he jumped, not expecting the touch. The movement caused the woman to pull away and raise a perfectly-waxed eyebrow. He blond hair fell gently across her shoulders and her mud-brown eyes were glued to Blaine's lips.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm not interested," Blaine squeaked, returning his attention out the small window to his right.

"Oh, really? Doesn't seem that way." Her voice came off how Blaine assumed was seductive as she began to move her hand once again toward his thigh. Blaine wouldn't have any more of it. He was already anxious what with the upcoming reunion with his ex-boyfriend.

"I'm gay, lady. So can you please try and keep your hands to yourself?"

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry," the woman gasped, pulling back into her own personal space and blushing furiously.

After another couple of minutes, Blaine stood to use the restroom, the girl avoiding any and all contact with him due to sheer embarrassment. Once he had relieved himself, he took one step back into the aisle and stopped dead in his tracks, caught off guard by the familiarity of the coiffed chestnut hair he could see poking above one of the seats toward the front of the plane. He must have been seeing things. That must be it.

He scanned the rest of the plane, and sure enough he spotted the tall, gangly figure of one Finn Hudson and heard the voice of one Rachel Berry silently (at least for her) belting out the lyrics to whatever song she was listening to at the moment. Blaine's heart leaped from his chest and felt like it was stepped on multiple times with the realization. Before he could be noticed by any of the three, he took his seat and slouched down, leaning his head against the window. The last thing he wanted to do was let Kurt know he was on the same plane, let alone have him knowing they were living in the same city. He almost felt childish, holding a grudge for so long, but he couldn't help it. He had a legit reason to hate Kurt, and he would avoid him at all costs.

Blaine remained slouched in his seat the rest of his flight, feeling all the resentment that he had felt five years prior take over. If Blaine had to spend more than couple hours for a wedding in the same building as Kurt, this week would surely turn out to be the worst of his life.

o-o

Kurt woke just as the plane was landing. He allowed his eyes to adjust before scanning his surroundings as if they would've changed during the flight. When everyone was cleared to exit the plane, he shot up, glad to finally stand on steady ground again. Kurt Hummel did not have a fear of flying, but that didn't mean he particularly liked it. Flying had always made him dizzy and a bit nauseous, which is why he tended to sleep as long as he could during flight.

He found Rachel and Finn easily and the three made their way to the baggage claim. They were eager to get home to their families. None of the three had been home for what seemed like forever. And no matter how much they used to hate this place, they were glad to be back for a little while.

Kurt became giddy as he rolled his suitcase through the large building and out to find his dad. He looked up and down the road, looking for him, and as he looked to his right, he swore he saw an all-too-familiar head of curls duck into a BMW. He shook the thought away. It was just the thought of having to be in close vicinity to Blaine for an uncertain amount of time screwing with his mind. When he turned his head in the other direction, he spotted his dad and smiled widely. He dropped his stuff next to Finn and Rachel and took off down the paved sidewalk. He slowed when he came closer, pulling his dad in for a tight hug. He had missed him more than words could express. He had been feeling particularly lonely these days, and having his dad around would definitely help.

"I've missed you, kiddo," Burt muttered into Kurt's ear, squeezing his son tight against his chest.

"I know. Me too, Dad." They stood that way for minutes before Finn came barreling their way, pulling Carole into a tight hug before turning to Burt and embracing him the same. The family was finally back together and Kurt couldn't be happier. It was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of other subjects.

"Let's go home, kids," Burt sad, huddling everyone into his car and driving off toward the small town of Lima, Ohio.

O-o

Blaine hurriedly shuffled into the waiting BMW and wasn't surprised to find his father's driver sitting in the driver's seat. He gave the man a small smile before turning and glancing out the window, only to see Kurt standing just a few feet away. He barred his teeth, wanting nothing to do with the man but at the same time, he let himself regret everything. He mentally scolded himself after letting his eyes linger too long and asked the driver to begin their trip home.

His brother always told him he would move to New York and find a nice guy and fall in love and get married and blah blah blah. None of which had ever happened. Sure he'd had quite a few hook-ups over the past few years, but none had ever turned into anything serious and he sure as hell couldn't have seen him self loving or ever settling down with any of them. He was too busy to settle down. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Blaine sighed, resting his head against the window, watching as the skyscrapers became scarce and the town houses grew in numbers. Despite everything, he was glad to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright my lovely readers. I present chapter two! I'm trying to post as much as possible and I do believe the third chapter is already completed so i just need to edit that and it'll be up in a week or so. I've been super busy with school, though so I can't make promises. I've had project after project thrown at me due to the end of semester nearing so I'm working all the time. So I'm trying I promise! I hope you like this chapter! **

**I also would like to announce another story (I know, I know). I had this gigantic plot bunny last week and I've been creating this story in my head since then. I really like it. So as soon as I'm done with this story, I will begin that one. I had a very small part written but I have pretty much the whole story stored away in my brain. So I'm really looking forward to that! Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. What a shame.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Blaine politely asked the driver to drive faster, anxious and eager to have some time for himself. Not that he particularly wanted to spend that time at home. The truth was that his home had never really been a home. Sure, his parents loved him and he loved them but they didn't stick around much and the house had always seemed too cold and too empty to Blaine. But this aside, he was a little excited to finally see his parents after so long. It had been nearly two years since he had made a trip back to Ohio and he was sure going to make the best of it while he could.

The driver pulled up in front of his house and he stepped out and hurriedly grabbed his luggage and made his way up the steps. He just needed a familiar face. A familiar face that didn't make him want to break down and cry or punch a wall. He stepped through the door and entered the too cold house. The creaking door echoed throughout the mansion and he tried to close it as quietly as possible so as not to disturb anyone too much. It was still enough to alert anyone who had been home of his arrival.

Blaine waited for some sort of acknowledgment and when none came, he sighed and felt the tears burning his eyes. His parents weren't there and the house was once again empty. As it had been too many times before. He couldn't really blame them, though. If he had time off to travel the world, he would do so in a heartbeat. But work was work and he couldn't just not show up.

"Hello?" he tried for good measure. No response. He sighed again and made his way into his old room, plopping down onto the huge, plush bed before curling into a ball and finally letting his emotions take over. It wasn't just because his parents hadn't been there (he hadn't even warned them of his trip back), it was because everything just decided to come tumbling down on him. Seeing Kurt had brought back a lot of memories; a lot of resentment and bitterness. Seeing his friends just reminded him that he didn't have many in New York. It all reminded him of his seemingly endless loneliness. He couldn't catch a break. He had been too busy with school and work to make many friends let alone find a boyfriend. Not that he wanted one. He was married to his work. His students were his priority, not his own social life. Isn't that sad?

Eventually, Blaine cried himself dry and fell asleep soon after. He could deal with everything in the morning. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep it all off. Sleep was something he desperately needed these days.

He fell asleep just before his phone flashed from the bedside table, signaling an incoming call from Rachel Berry.

* * *

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when they pulled up into the driveway of the Hudmel household. He had missed home and was excited to be back. It was nice to get away from work for awhile.

As soon as Kurt saw the couch, he was sitting down and sighing lightly, happily. Finn plopped down next to him and rested his head against the backrest of the couch for a few moments before turning his head toward Kurt. He just looked for a minute or two before Kurt became uncomfortable. "What, Finn?"

"Puck texted me."

"That's great, Finn," Kurt said, disinterested. Puck and Finn had stayed great friends even after Puck had moved to LA while Finn was in New York with Kurt and Rachel.

"No, I mean he said he wants everyone back together. He's throwing a party tonight. We were the last of New Directions to arrive so everyone else is going. It's at eight." Kurt raised an eyebrow at the idea. What were they, teenagers again? Though he did miss his old friends, he was exhausted... and there was a chance that Blaine could show up. And wasn't that a disaster waiting to happen.

He really wanted to see his friends again, so he put the thought aside and hesitantly agreed to go. If need be, he could keep on the opposite side of the room at all times. Maybe get too drunk to really care. He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. That only gave him an hour to get ready. He better get started.

* * *

Blaine woke up an hour later to his phone buzzing again. He groaned and wiped at his eyes before reaching over and answering the call without even looking at who was calling. "'ello?"

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Tina's concerned voice sounded through the receiver. Her voice sounded a bit different but he hadn't realized how much he had missed the girl. She was his best friend after... He sighed.

"Hey, Tina. I'm fine. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you got my text about the party tonight? Puck is gathering everyone together again while we're in town. I want you to be there! I miss my best friend," she pressed.

"I... I don't know if that's such a great idea, T." he argued. He knew Kurt would be there. He knew Kurt wouldn't take kindly to him trying to "steal his friends" as if they were never Blaine's friends, too. He shook his head and returned his focus on Tina.

Blaine's anxiousness caught up with him once again and he stood up to quickly dig in his bag for the small box he was craving. He finally found it under a pile of papers he needed to grade and plucked a cigarette from the top. He cracked open his bedroom window and lit it. He had been trying to quit but that wasn't happening while he was back in Ohio. So he took a long drag and blew the smoke out the open window, closing his eyes tightly.

"I don't see the big deal, Blaine. So, you and Kurt broke up _five years ago_,you shouldn't still be so against being in close proximity. You two were so close even before you started dating and- Blaine Anderson are you _still_ smoking?!" Tina clicked her tongue in disappointment before going quite, waiting for an answer.

"I know, I know. I need to stop but I've been so stressed. It's just one thing I can't worry about right now."

"So, come to the party and get drunk and forget about everything for awhile. You deserve to have a little fun. You've been working way too hard." Tina did have a good point. He had been buried in his work and his usual weekly calls to Tina and Mike quickly turned into monthly then every other month. But he had kept in touch. Tina and Mike were the only one's besides Santana and Sam who he had stayed in touch with after he graduated. He wanted as little of his old life taken to New York as possible.

"Fine, I'll go. But I can't promise I'll stay for too long."

"Good enough! I have a surprise when you get to Puck's parents house," she said excitedly into the phone and before he had a chance to question her, she had said her goodbyes and ended the call. Blaine sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and pulled himself out of bed to get dressed and ready for the party.

* * *

The first thing Kurt noticed when he walked into Puck's house was that it resembled a similar party they had thrown in high school. One that involved a lot of alcohol and horny teenagers and jealousy. He rolled his eyes as he noticed half the party-goers were already drunk. Just like old times.

As he looked around, he couldn't help his searching glance for a familiar figure and when he didn't spot Blaine, he felt his whole body relax.

Kurt grabbed a wine cooler, not wanting to get hammered as so many of his friends were already on their way to being. He sipped at it before the taste became bland and he poured himself a stronger drink.

Everyone gathered around to give their greetings and were excited to see everyone again. Kurt was shocked when he saw a very pregnant Tina walking through the doors followed by Mike who's eyes shimmered with a look of pure love at his wife. Kurt smiled at the couple and went to give the two hugs and congratulations. They smiled at him and proceeded further into the room, starting up a conversation with Rachel. Kurt busied himself with another drink, making sure it wasn't enough to get him more than a bit buzzed. He struck up a conversation with Mercedes, talking about New York while she talked about her record deal in LA. Kurt was in a heated conversation about the work he was doing when her gaze went wide for a split second before she turned back to Kurt and smiled sadly. His words cut off as he wondered what the look was about. He looked over his shoulder just in time to watch Blaine taking off his coat. His eyes were practically glowing red. He composed himself quickly, trying not to let his hatred seep through and out every pore in his body.

He hated that Blaine still looked so good. He may have been hoping he had been mauled by a bear or something along those lines.

Blaine wore a simple black t-shirt and too-tight blue jeans and a pair of ratty black Converse. His style had definitely dimmed down from high school, though that might have been just because he was at a party with friends where he probably planned to get drunk. He didn't gel his hair back and he looked a bit taller than he was in high school. His eyes didn't shine as brightly as they once did, worn down by the real world. _Good_, Kurt thought with a smug smile.

Blaine looked up as though he felt eyes on him and his eyes connected with Kurt's. His face scrunched up and his frown deepened while he took in Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair and outfit. Not much had physically changed with Kurt over the last five years except he had more muscle and was maybe an inch taller.

When Tina walked over to Blaine, cradling her belly, he went from seeing only through his hate-filled haze to absolutely beaming. He was so happy for the couple. He was also envious. They made it work. They lasted throughout high school and college and _everything_ while he couldn't. But Blaine immediately lost any thought of Kurt when Tina uttered the words, "We want you to be her godfather." Blaine accepted without a second thought and smiled widely, placing his hands on her growing baby bump. He thought the night couldn't get any better than that. Turns out, he was right; it only went downhill from there.

* * *

It was like deja-vu. Rachel Berry was standing at the head of the crowd of drunken friends and yelling at the top of her lungs, equally as drunk. "Spin the bottle!" Really? They weren't teenagers, Blaine thought as he rolled his eyes, but hesitantly decided _what the hell_, and began his trek across the room toward the already forming circle.

He joined the group which didn't include Mike, Tina, or (thankfully) Kurt. As soon as he took a seat, and Rachel began setting up the bottle, Blaine saw Kurt move from his place at the bar and join the circle on the floor as well._ Well, fuck._

The old team members that occupied were all, in some capacity, drunk. Blaine was buzzed, Kurt was on the verge of being drunk but had stopped throwing back the shots as soon as he noticed the haziness. He didn't want to get too sloppy. He didn't want to lose control of his body like he had done too many times before.

The group watched as many sloppy, drunk kisses were exchanged. Quinn and Rachel. Puck and Sam. Finn and Mercedes. Blaine and Santana. Kurt and Rachel (which was way more awkward than any of them needed it to be). By the time it was Kurt's turn again, the whole group was laughing hysterically and having a great time. Kurt's hand flicked the bottle and sent it spinning wildly. Everyone was staring at it, anticipating who it would land on. Kurt swore that if it landed on Finn, he was leaving and that sent them all into rambunctious laughter. It took a couple second for the bottle to stop spinning completely but when it did, everyone went silent. Drunk or not, the friends all stopped dead in their tracks, the only noise being the music playing loudly throughout the room. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed over angry-looking eyes as he avoided looking at the person on the other end of the bottle.

"You know the rules, boys!" Puck announced from next to Kurt. Both Kurt and Blaine shot him a hard glare.

"That's not happening," Kurt said with certainty, turning his glare on Blaine. Blaine sent back his own look.

"You both agreed to p-play, fully aware of the rules. Now get to it! It's not like you haven't done a whole lot m-more to each other," Mercedes exclaimed, stuttering over her words. She laughed drunkenly, louder than needed and slung her arm over Sam's shoulder, humming a song nobody recognized.

Everyone was still waiting for the impending kiss, holding their breath. Everyone knew something had happened between the two in high school, something that had ended badly, but none of them knew exactly what had happened. Rachel looked between the boys, the only one who had a piece of the story and felt for both of them, even in her drunk state.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Puck began chanting, nobody following suit. The chant died down when Blaine stood, pulling the pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and exiting the too-crowded room. Puck looked to Kurt and threw up his arms. "Kurt, you have to go kiss him!" he whined. Kurt looked _livid_.

"You know what, Noah? Go _fuck yourself_ because I would rather set myself on _fire_ than kiss that asshole." Kurt stood, leaving behind a completely _stunned_ Noah Puckerman, and made his way toward the door before realizing he was too drunk to drive. He sighed, exasperated, instead opting to take out his iPod and put in his ear buds. As soon as he was sober, he was getting the hell out of that house.

Blaine was perched against the patio railing, taking as long a drag from his cigarette as he could before letting it out slowly. He continued the motion until there was barely any filter left on the stick. He dug the end of it into the metal railing and turned back toward the house, only to come face to face with Rachel Berry. Her drunken haze had died down into just a little dizziness and she stood against the sliding glass door, watching him with curious eyes.

"Since when do you smoke?" she asked, curious and a bit disappointed that one of her good friends had picked up such a disgusting habit. Blaine shrugged.

"Just something I picked up about four, five years ago."

"Right after you and Kurt broke up," he was surprised at her comment. He didn't expect her to be so blunt, but of course, this was Rachel Berry they were talking about. Blaine shrugged again and turned his back to the girl, leaning back against the railing, gazing out at the stars. "Why does it matter?" Blaine didn't want to talk about his break up with Kurt. Ever. Rachel shrugged and Blaine didn't miss the glint in her eyes. He could practically predict the next words to come out of her mouth.

"You both still care about each other." Blaine scoffed, sending the girl a glare. "I can see it. Even through the hate you are both pretending to feel for each other."

"Oh, believe me, I am not pretending," Blaine retorted, reaching for another cigarette.

"It's been five years, Blaine. Five. _Years_. You need to get over yourselves! Kurt hasn't had a serious boyfriend since the two of you broke up and Tina told me you hadn't even thought about relationships because you've buried yourself in work. You both need a reality check." Rachel was persistent, he'd give her that.

"What I do with my life is none of your damn business, Berry. So keep your nose out from where it doesn't belong. Save us both a story I don't want to tell and you don't want to hear." Blaine's words were sharp, but that did nothing to stop the short, brunette girl.

"But what's going on with my best friend is! He's hurting even though he won't show it, Blaine. He's _hurt_! He's _lonely_!"

"And why should I give a shit?!" Blaine yelled, his anger finally bubbling over the edge. His grip tightened on the metal railing. "Why should I give a damn about him if he hates me just as much as I hate him? Nothing you do now will change what happened, Rachel! Five years ago, my life _shattered_ because of that bastard! He was _selfish_ and only thought of himself and everything that happened, all of it, _killed me_. I still feel betrayed and... and _empty_! He screwed up my whole fucking life! He can rot in a hole for all I care because the last thing I ever want to do is be hisfriend again, let alone his god damn boyfriend!" Blaine was breathing heavily by the time he was done. It felt good to vent, but also felt like he was being sucked back into everything that he didn't want to remember.

Behind him, Rachel inhaled sharply before becoming quiet, presumably thinking over he next words. Or maybe she'd do what Blaine wanted, and leave him the hell alone. The latter was definitely the least likely outcome. So he waited. Waited for her to find the words she wanted to say. Waited for he to make some feeble attempt at something that would remain as it was. Something that he, nor Kurt, wanted to change.

"I know you can't see it because of your situation, and I still have no idea what exactly happened between the two of you, but I see the loss behind every hateful glare. I see the _regret_, and I remember that you were both in love once and I know you miss that feeling," Rachel furrows her eyebrows, seeing Blaine's shoulders tense up. "You have pushed away countless guys because they didn't meet your standards and Kurt has done the same. Except now, you bury yourself in your work whereas Kurt goes clubbing for a one night stand every other week. He's doing exactly what he said he never would just because he's too stubborn to get past his supposed hatred and see that the man he's been looking for has been in front of his face the whole time. And it's high time that was fixed." Blaine opened his mouth for the first time to interject but Rachel held up her hand and he sighed, crossing his arms angrily. "I'm not saying you should start acting like his best friend again, because there is obviously some resentment toward each other, but I don't believe for one second that either of you could truly hate the other. All I want is for you both to able to be in the same room without sending a string of glares or have a civil conversation. I think if you can do that, it won't be long until you can be friends and possibly more again." Blaine waited a few seconds to make sure she was done talking before he slowly began, his eyes narrowed.

"I think... you need to keep your nose out of all of this, Berry. It really is none of you business and while I appreciate the valiant effort, nothing is going to change. What happened in high school still _happened_, and if you knew the whole story, you'd know why I can't just forgive and forget."

Rachel looked exasperated, throwing her hands up into the air. "Then tell me what really happened! Then at least _someone_ will be informed enough to understand and help!"

"I don't want your help!" Blaine yelled, pushing past the girl and back into the loud, drunken crowd of friends. The music played over the sounds of laughter, the group—that, at that time, excluded Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel—were all taking turns singing. The majority were pitchy at best. It was definitely a lively party. When he spotted Kurt curled in on himself in the corner, his eyes narrowed slightly before he trudged across the room toward the door. All he wanted was to leave, get this stupid wedding over with, and go home.

Once at the door, Blaine tugged on his jacket, his eyes only seeing red, and exited the too-crowded house. Leaving a slammed door and angry Rachel in his wake, Blaine left the party and his friends behind, driving to the one spot he knew he could count on to calm him down. The only problem was it was also a place likely to bring back unwanted memories.

* * *

The moment Kurt saw Rachel approaching, he made a move to leave. He didn't want to be there anymore and he sure as hell didn't want his best friend giving him a talk he's heard a million times over. He stood and grabbed for his coat and dug his car keys out of his pocket before Rachel caught up to him. "I really don't want to talk about it, Rachel."

She seemed agitated as she dragged him out the door and onto the front porch. She cocked her hip, letting her hand rest there, as she stared him down.

"What?"

"You need to tell me what happened between you and Blaine."

"No," Kurt said, simply, maneuvering around the small girl and sliding into his Navigator. He had locked the doors before Rachel could catch up with his movements, causing her to bang on the windows and yell through them. Kurt tuned her out, starting the car and putting it into drive. He sighed and rolled down the window, looking at Rachel intently. "That's a story for another day, Rachel. Not today." Kurt could feel the angry tears boiling in his eyes as Rachel stepped away with an annoyed huff. Kurt just needed to calm down. And there was only one place in Ohio he knew would do the trick.

Thank God the Lima Bean is open 24 hours a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright lovelies, here's chapter 3. I don't have 4 finished yet but it's close and angsty so look forward to that. It's my second week of Christmas break here in California, I recently got my first job as well, which has set me back A LOT. So sorry about that. I'll keep this short, so as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) (And I apologize for my kinda short chapters. I'm physically incapable of writing chapters that are upwards of 10k words. The usual for this story will be about 3-5k. And I've got 16 chapters planned out so far, so it's not too bad.)**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Glee *sigh* Damn hiatus. And can I just express how much I hated this season's Christmas episode. Just thought I'd get that out there.**

**Chapter Three**

Blaine loved the smell of coffee. It was a calming and somewhat stimulating scent that kept him at bay. He felt at home in this small coffee shop. The coffee shop he frequented regularly as a teenager; whether it be with Kurt or his friends. He stepped off the street and into the warm shop, untying his scarf and unbuttoning his jacket as he went. He didn't give the all-too-familiar table a second glance when he walked past it, not wanting to remember all the conversations shared there. Not because it was painful, no, because it made him angry that all of it was in vain. Their relationship had never stood a chance. Some days, he had found himself wishing it had never happened, though when that happened he'd always remember all the good times that came from his and Kurt's relationship. Though the bad clearly outweighed the good, the good were still some of the best times of his teenage life. He sighed, shaking his head of the thoughts, reminding himself that he hated that man, and ordered his Medium Drip. There were no other patrons in the shop, due to it being nearly midnight. The barista gave him a tired smile and handed him his drink. He smiled back, paid for his drink and told her to keep the change, then moved to occupy the booth in corner. He felt like being secluded with only his thoughts and his coffee and hopefully if there were any other customers, they'd get the hint to leave him alone.

By the time he was through with his second coffee and on his way to ordering a third, the bell above the door signaled another customer. Blaine didn't take any mind in it until he heard said person swearing under their breath. He knew that voice. It was the exact voice he had come here to get away from. Blaine huffed and ignored Kurt, taking his third coffee back to his booth. He could see Kurt's tall figure sending him looks from the corner of his eye. He also saw when Kurt made the move to sit at his table. He forced his eyes away from the figure closing in on him until he couldn't ignore it anymore. When the seat across from him was occupied, he shook his head and raised an eyebrow at the boy over his coffee.

"Seems I can't even get a coffee without running into you so I want to talk," Kurt says, his tone obviously suggesting the opposite of his words. Blaine smirks but narrows his eyes at the man, setting down his coffee and crossing his arms. What kind of game did he think he was playing?

"I really don't want to have this discussion, Kurt."

"Too bad." Blaine's head snapped from where it had drifted to looking out the window, back to Kurt's face, giving him a look that clearly said he wasn't pleased. He sighed, heavily and adjusted in his seat until he sat, hands clasped on the table, staring intently at the man across from him. A man he once gave his everything to. The man who betrayed him in the worst way possible.

"Talk, then," he murmured, condescendingly.

"Look... I get it. We can't really stand to be around each other, but I don't want to compromise time with _my_ friends and having fun at _my_ ex-teacher's wedding just because we can't handle being in close vicinity."

Blaine scoffed. "No, Kurt. You really _don't_ get it. You hate me simply because I didn't do everything you wanted. Because my dreams weren't the same as yours. You hate me because I wouldn't cater to your every need. Because you were a selfish _bitch_. Whereas, _I_ have a legitimate reason to actually dislike you so don't give me that shit because you _don't_ understand." Kurt angrily pursed his lips, keeping from saying something he shouldn't. Blaine's hand were cupped so firmly around his coffee cup, Kurt noticed, that if he were to even twitch his fingers a bit more, he would ripping through the cardboard.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth like a fish for minutes before he found what he wanted to say. "You're right."

"And you know wh- Wait, what?" Blaine looked flabbergasted at the confession.

"You are right. I was selfish and I expected you to want the same things I did... and when you didn't, it scared me."

Blaine snorted, raising an eyebrow as he took another sip of his coffee. "Don't think I don't see exactly what you're trying to do. I know you wouldn't apologize to me if your life depended on it. Even if you _are_ the one that should be on your knees groveling for forgiveness, you'd never subject yourself to something so low." Blaine smirked as Kurt glared at him.

"You think everything that happened was solely because of me?" Kurt's eyes flashed with anger, an anger Blaine had only seen once before, and the fallout wasn't pretty.

"Yes," Blaine said simply, and nodded. Kurt's mouth hung open at his blatant statement.

"You have got to be kidding me! You weren't some innocent bystander, _Blaine_."

Blaine shook his head, his thumb nail scratching at the side of his coffee cup as he stared down at his hands. "I came here to get away from you," he said, retracting the urge to glare at the other man. "Obviously, that didn't work."

"You are so fucking impossible! I can't believe I ever saw something I liked about you!"

"Ditto," Blaine said, lifting his head to send a patronizing smile Kurt's way.

"All I want is-"

"That's all you ever did! You always _wanted_ something from me, Kurt!"

Kurt threw up his hands, exasperated, "Will you let me finished one fucking sentence?!" Blaine rolled his eyes, motioning for him to continue. "All I want is to make sure neither of us start something at the wedding."

Blaine shrugged and finished off his coffee and stood up, pulling his jacket back on. "I won't start anything. Just stay away from me and we shouldn't have a problem, should we?" Blaine winked and made his way to the door, tossing his empty cup as he went. When he was gone, Kurt couldn't help but feel like he needed to punch a wall.

"Egotistical jerk," Kurt muttered under his breath as he exited the coffee shop in a rush to get home.

* * *

Blaine found himself parked in front of Scandals, just wanting something to take his mind off of... everything. He hopped out of his car, crossing the parking lot in a few long strides. He pulled his jacket closer to himself as a particularly cold gush of wind blew past him. Scandals wasn't a great place to be in the middle of the night but Blaine had nowhere else to go besides home and that was on his list of places he _didn't_ want to be. So he entered the bar, showing his ID to the man at the door before moving further. It was just as he remembered. Dim lighting, horrible music, drag queens, the scent of sweat and alcohol filling the air.

He took a seat at the bar, in between two empty seats and ordered a few shots of this, a glass of that, until he was sufficiently drunk enough not to give a shit anymore. Getting drunk twice in one night probably wasn't Blaine's brightest idea but he needed to forget for awhile. After not too much longer, he found himself dancing in between two strangers on the dance floor. One was burly but not horrible looking while the other was tall, lean and pale with haunting blue eyes and brown hair. Blaine tried his best to keep his eyes off the man that looked suspiciously like Kurt. Blaine didn't want to think about Kurt. He didn't want anything to do with Kurt. At least that was what he had convinced himself for so long.

Once he was worn out from dancing, still talking to the Kurt look-alike, he ordered another drink that the stranger offered to pay for. Blaine smiled his thanks and gulped it down when the man came closer and whispered something Blaine had been waiting for all night. "Wanna take this back to my place?" Blaine nodded, drunkenly, knowing the other man who's name he still didn't know was completely sober. Blaine was aware he was being taken advantage of, he just didn't care. He _wanted_ to be. He wanted to go home with this beautiful stranger and let him fuck him. He wanted to have meaningless sex with this man knowing he'd never have to see him again after tonight. He wanted to let loose for one night. He wanted to forget his work and his life in New York. He wanted to forget his family and his friends. He wanted to forget about the wedding. He wanted to forget _Kurt_. So he let himself have this, just this once.

The man drove back to his place, leaving Blaine's car in the parking lot. He must not have lived very far away because before Blaine knew it, he felt his back being pushed against a door and whoa, when had he gotten out of the car?

Blaine was giggling when the man's lips were attached to his neck. He'd always been a bit ticklish. Kurt had always teased him about- _No, Blaine_. He let the man undress him as he lead Blaine through his house. Both men were down to their boxers when Blaine felt his back hit the bed. He let out a small laugh and let this man take control.

Hands are all over the place, grabbing, groping, sliding, dragging, creating wonderful friction. Blaine splayed himself on his back, legs spread wide while he let the man fuck him hard. It had been a long time since Blaine had had sex, and in that moment he couldn't fathom why he hadn't done this sooner. He needed this.

The room filled with groans and sighs and hard breaths and soon both men came to their climaxes, letting out moans of delight, though Blaine let the name he had been avoiding all night roll off his lips. His hazy mind didn't process the whine of, "_Kurt_," that rolled off his tongue until the man rolled off Blaine and laughed.

"Actually, my name's Alexander, but whatever floats your boat, man."They both sat there, breathing heavily trying to slow their heart rates. The stranger- Alexander, hopped out of bed and moved into the bathroom, coming back with a damp wash cloth. He handed it to Blaine with a small smile and got back into the bed, pulling the covers over himself. "You can leave now or in the morning, when you're sober, I don't really care which." Blaine finished cleaning himself up and pulled his clothes back on as best as he could and left the man in his house, stumbling around until he found the front door. He sat on the curb out front and pulled out his cell phone. He could he call, though? He wasn't close enough to any of the former New Directions to have them come pick his drunken ass up in the middle of the night and his parents were out of town. That left one option and Blaine wasn't too fond of it but all he needed was a ride back to his place and they'd never have to talk to each other again, right? So he dialed the number he, for some ungodly reason, still had memorized and let it ring. It was two thirty in the morning so it was possibility that Kurt was asleep-

"Hello?" Blaine sighed at the sound of his voice. Why? He didn't know.

"K-Kurt! Kurt! Kurtie, I need a ride h-home." Blaine sung into the receiver. There was a silence on the other end of the line and for a second, Blaine thought Kurt had hung up. Blaine wouldn't blame him. There was small sigh.

"You're drunk."

"I don't know w-what you're talking 'bout," Blaine said into the phone, a loud burp following. He giggled and waited for a response.

"Then why are you calling me at two in the morning?" he asked. Blaine could practically see him rolling his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

"'Cause... 'Cause I'm d-drunk!" Kurt snorted at that and Blaine could hear shuffling through the phone a few minutes before he heard the sound of a door closing behind him. Blaine smiled, drunkenly, wiggling his toes in front of him. He hadn't put his shoes back on yet. "Kurt... toes are weird."

"That's nice, Blaine. Where are you?" Kurt sounded irritated, but Blaine knew if the roles were reversed, he probably would too.

"Dunno."

Kurt sputtered, and let out yet another sigh. "How am I supposed to come get you if you can't tell me where the hell you are?!"

Blaine pouted, "Don't yell at me." He wrapped his free arm around his midsection and frowned into the dark street. He always hated it when Kurt yelled at him.

"Sorry, just... Look for a street sign or something that'll help me find you." Blaine nodded, though Kurt couldn't see it and, with difficulty, stood to his feet and stumbled a few feet down the road until he could make out the street name. He relayed the name to Kurt and got a small acknowledgment in return before he heard Kurt's car starting. "I'm on my way. Don't move, okay?"

"Anything for you, Kurtie."

"Don't call me Kurtie." And with that he hung up the phone and Blaine was left with silence.

Blaine looked up at the sky, keeping himself balanced by grasping onto the pole with the street signs on them, and began humming a familiar Beatles song. A song he hadn't been able to listen to for a long time. He began slowly spinning around the pole, the lyrics to the song now making their way into the tune.

It took Kurt ten minutes to find Blaine and when he did, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the boy swinging around the pole, singing a song he couldn't quite make out yet. He pulled up beside Blaine and put the car in park while he got out and stopped the boy's twirling. Blaine stumbled, the dizziness catching up to him, when Kurt stopped him. "Whoa. Everything's spinning," he giggled while his feet shuffled to keep their balance.

Kurt chuckled and grabbed Blaine by his shoulders, keeping him steady until his head stopped spinning. When he was able to stand on his own two feet again, Kurt let him go and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Blaine looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm letting l-loose. Having f-fun!" he threw his arms up to the sky as he called out, the movement causing him to lose his balance once again. Kurt lunged forward and grabbed him before he could fall and guided him to his car. He strapped the drunk man into the passenger seat and closed the door, moving to take the seat behind the wheel once again. He had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know why he had been wide awake when his phone rang, or why when Blaine's face flashed on the screen—he really needed to delete that picture—he had answered. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as Kurt couldn't stand Blaine, he didn't wish him ill. Plus, he knew if the roles were reversed, Blaine would've done the same for him.

"I meant, what are you doing out here at two in the morning? Especially in this neighborhood." Kurt tried again, glancing quickly at the man. A man he swore he hated but couldn't just leave, drunk and alone and helpless, on a random street corner. Blaine looked at him with a wide grin and leaned over so his head was resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"I met a guy at Scandals. He looked j-just like you, Kurtie. The sex wasn't as good though." Kurt was taken aback by the blunt statement and weird but somewhat satisfying compliment. Not that he cared who Blaine slept with. "I just w-wanted to have fun, Kurtie. I didn't want t-to remember." Kurt looked down at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Remember what?"

Blaine sighed and moved back into his own space, pulling his knees up to his chest, circling his arms around them and resting his chin on top. His gaze stayed ahead of them as his eyes misted. "Everything," he murmured. "Everything that h-happened in high school." Kurt's heart broke at the look on his ex-boyfriend's face. He looked so hurt, so lost. All because Kurt made some stupid choices when they were teenagers.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head, violently, letting his tears fall. "You're not. You're not sorry. You h-hate me and my life sucks! I bury myself in m-my work. Tonight was the first time I'd had sex in almost a year! How sad is th-that?" by this time, Blaine was sobbing and Kurt had to pull over. As much as he hated what had happened in high school, deep down, he still cared for the man. He still hated himself for what he did.

Kurt turned off the car and pulled Blaine into his arms. He wasn't sure where any of this was coming from. Blaine had every reason to hate him and he made sure Kurt knew that he did but... they say the truth comes out when your drunk. Kurt wasn't sure what to think. Tomorrow, they'd go back to hating each other, anyway.

Blaine hiccuped and buried himself in Kurt's shoulder, letting himself get all the tears he had been holding in for years, out. It didn't take long for Blaine's sobs to stop completely and for him to fall asleep against Kurt's shoulder. When this happened, Kurt sighed, letting himself go for just one moment. He buried his nose in Blaine's gel-less hair and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He did miss this, though he'd never admit it to anyone, especially not Blaine. After a few minutes, Kurt settled Blaine back into his seat and kept driving. He pulled up outside his house and roused a sleepy Blaine enough to get him out of the car and inside. Blaine stumbled, his eyes half-lidded, all the way to the couch where Kurt placed him. As soon as his head hit the small throw pillow, he was out once again. Kurt pulled his legs up onto the couch and draped a small blanket over him before escaping back to his own bedroom for the night. It had definitely been an eventful day.

Kurt hoped the repercussions of his actions that night wouldn't be as bad as he suspected. Though, in this aspect, they would most likely be worse.


End file.
